The Graceful Scheme of a Cloaked Assassin
by coralianbutterfly
Summary: Marluxia just wants a kiss. Can he get Zexion to fulfill his wishes? shounenai BoyxBoy MarlyZeku Implied AkuMarly


-1**A/N: **I wrote this for a good friend of mine on Gaia Online, Insanity and Flowers. She's drawing me lovable fanarts so I'm writing her wonderful fanfictions. I'm not a completely experienced author, so please excuse the crappiness.

As quiet as a shadow, for he is one himself. Darkness looms close, but never in reach. The only sound is the turning of old pages, the crisp noise sounding like an ancient song. The Cloaked Schemer turns the page again, "enjoying" the silence of the library deep below in the Castle Oblivion. Here no one can touch him, and here no one can disturb him.

Or so he thought.

He literally _felt _the other before he saw him. A small wind and a few deep pink flower petals signal the Graceful Assassin's appearance behind him. Behind. Typical.

"Marluxia."

A chuckle so dry and void of emotion is heard, gloved hands grip his shoulder, and a warm breath tickles his ears.

"There's no surprising you, is there?"

"No," Zexion stated coolly as he closed his book, a thousand crisp pages singing a mournful closing song and a spine that groans of displeasure. Books like to be read. "Especially not when your beloved petals give you away."

Marluxia smirked, stretching his arm over Zexion's lap and dropping a handful of said petals onto the book.

"Have a _heart_,Zexion," the pink-haired Nobody whispered.

"You and I both know that's impossible."

Another empty chuckle and Zexion can just _see _the smirk growing on Marluxia's face.

"As cold as ever, I see. You should try reading happier things."

Zexion's frown increased.

"Don't you have a little girl to torture? Or a key blade master to break?"

"And miss annoying you? _Never_."

Marluxia moved around in front of Zexion, taking his book so that the flower petals were the only things remaining on his lap. The Assassin then placed the book on the table behind him, a loud echo bouncing off the walls and empty space of the library. Zexion frowned at the occurrence.

"Be careful with that."

"Oh, lighten up. It's just a _book_."

Zexion glared.

"Imagine someone throwing a flowerpot across the room."

Marluxia paused, then frowned.

"_You wouldn't_."

"Be careful with my book."

"…Agreed."

Marluxia pushed himself up to sit on the table, a mischievous smirk spread across his face.

"Care to join me up here?"

"No."

"You know you want to."

Zexion frowned, narrowing his eyes.

"I outrank you. Don't forget that."

"Superior appointed me lord of this castle. Don't forget _that_."

"Damn," Zexion muttered under his breath.

"Join me now?"

"No."

Marluxia tossed another handful of flower petals into Zexion's lap.

"Stop that."

"Not until you at least get out of your chair."

"Why would I do that? Flower petals are no motivation compared to the fact I have a feeling you'll do something to me once I stand up," Zexion stated coolly as he began brushing said flower petals onto the floor. A loud bang echoed through the library and Zexion looked up. "What was that?"

Marluxia looked both hurt at the fact his beloved petals were on the floor and very devious.

"I picked your book up and dropped it on the table."

"I told you to be careful with that."

Zexion made the mistake of getting out of his chair so he could bring the book into his own protection. But before he could even reach the table, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his own, rendering his arms useless. Then, he was dragged down and was sitting on what felt like a leg.

"Marluxia, stop this nonsense."

The Cloaked Schemer shifted uncomfortably on Marluxia's lap, struggling to have his arms freed. Marluxia blew on his ear, earning a half-irritated and half-surprised sigh.

"I don't want to."

"Let me go."

"I don't feel like it."

"You don't even _feel_."

"True."

"So let me go. _Now_."

"Hmm… No."

Zexion sighed irritably. Anything to get that annoying smirk off of the other's face and the irritatingly warm breath off of his ear. Curse his hair for not covering all 360 degrees of his head!

"What do I have to do _this time_? Surely not water the entirety of that silly garden again."

Marluxia smirked.

"No, no. Nothing of the sort. Turn around."

The Assassin loosened his arms to allow movement, but not loose enough for the Schemer to get away. His smirk grew when he could see Zexion's apathetic face and sideways stare, purposely avoiding eye contact. His arms were crossed and had he had emotions, Zexion would have looked very unhappy.

"What is the point of this, Mar-"

"Kiss me."

Zexion instantly turned his head to stare at Marluxia. His visible eye was wider than usual, and slight shock was written all over his face.

"_What_?"

"Now I've got your attention. And you heard me."

"I… I won't."

"Then you're not going free."

"…At least let me off of your lap."

"Are you going to comply?"

"If you at least don't make me feel more stupid than I already do."

"Do I have your word?"

"Yes."

Marluxia removed his arms completely from Zexion, allowing the other to stand up. Zexion kept his apathetic face, sideways stare, and crossed arms though. Typical. Marluxia pressed himself close, grabbing each of Zexion's wrists with his hands and moving them to his sides so that the arms could not be crossed. There wasn't much resistance.

"Don't act as such, VI. You're just showing a fake display and it's quite rude."

Zexion frowned.

"I don't know why you're acting this way, _XI_, but I want you to stop. You're acting like you have a heart. If you do, I'll have to report it to Superior."

Marluxia sighed.

"The only 'heart' I have is the one pumping blood through my veins."

Zexion frowned. He instinctively attempted o cross his arms, but they were still being held by Marluxia.

"Then stop this."

"Reason isn't going to work. _I have your word_."

Zexion's frown increased and he looked up at Marluxia. That stupid smirk. Why won't it just go away…?

"…"

"Who knows? Maybe it will be a glimpse of what a heart is. Now, Zexion. There is no one around and no one will be. Just a peck, right here."

Marluxia pointed to his mouth with a gloved hand. Zexion noticed for the first time that Marluxia's lips were nearly as soft-looking as his hair. Odd. Zexion grunted and pressed forward, pulling his arms out of Marluxia's grasp. Because he was so much shorter, Zexion had to stand on the tips of his toes, placing his gloved hands on Marluxia's shoulders just to steady himself. Of course, the taller Nobody didn't help at all.

As the Schemer's face moved closer, Marluxia closed his eyes with a smirk. Zexion brushed his lips against Marluxia's own, a hand quickly pressing on the back of his head to push him closer. He opened his mouth in shock to protest, but only got a foreign tongue placed inside. This was when Zexion pushed away, glaring icey hot daggers at the Assassin.

"What was that?" he asked with an icy hot anger, even though he didn't feel anything farther than deep annoyance.

"A kiss," stated Marluxia, as is he had done nothing unexpected.

"You said a peck."

"I lied."

"It seems to be the only thing you know how to do."

"Owie, Zexion. That 'hurt'."

Zexion turned around and grabbed his book from the table opening a portal. He sent a last glare Marluxia's way.

"Don't ever do that again."

And then he disappeared.

Marluxia seated himself on the table again, leaning back on his hands.

"You can come out now."

A familiar spiky-redhead walked out from behind a bookshelf.

"There's no surprising anyone, is there?"

"You really should be careful in a library, Axel. We don't want anything to happen to these precious books."

Axel wandered over towards Marluxia.

"You seem to have annoyed him."

"He liked it."

"It was a bit… _heartless_."

Marluxia smirked, tossing a handful of flowers at Axel. He winces as they caught flame in mid-air and fell to the floor in ash.

"Just you wait."


End file.
